Stronger Together Than Apart
by BetrayingWings
Summary: 4 flocks. Each with a different virtue, each with a hate of each other. What happens when they have no choice but to band together though? A matter of life or death. Will they learn to cope and work together, or will they tumble and crash? Info also on Max Ride SYOC.
1. Characters

Stronger Together Than Apart

these are just the flocks! Sorry!

NIGHT FLOCK

Name: Luna  
Age:17  
Flock:Night  
Looks: Pitch black hair with silver and electric blue streaks in it down to her lower back. Pale skin and a heart shape face. She has electric blue protruding prominent eyes and freckles. A small upturned nose, and sophisticated natural eyebrows. She is 6 feet tall and curvy. She has supination greek style feet and long legs. Her lips are in the cute Cupid shape and she has clack angel bites piercing. Her wings are 16 feet across and midnight black with specks of white and silver.  
Personality: She is very superstitious and precise. Often keeps quiet and meditates when she can. She is over protective and doesn't trust most people. She's loud when around close friends and is an uber genius. If you ask her a question about something she likes she will go into a detailed explanation and never shut up about it.  
History: she grew up in a school in India and was often moved from school to school because of how much trouble she made. She was a test tube baby and never had a true parent. When she was in Sweden there was a whitecoat that promised to get her out but never did. In Canada she broke out and met some friends they are 'Children of the Night'. Not satanic or emo, just prefer the dark, under the stars.  
Family: Night Flock  
Romance: None  
Gender: Female  
Power: Walk through walls, night vision, and can make stars.  
Mutation: 2% Nighthawk and 2% silver fox  
Languages: Hindi, English, Swedish, Greek, and Celtic.  
From: School outside of Arki India  
Regular Clothes: Doctor Who T-shirt, dark blue flare jeans, a navy blue Aeropostale jacket, and Joker hi top converse.  
Favorites: show-Doctor Who, movie-Harry Potter, book-Percy Jackson,actor-Evanna Lynch, songs-Bittersweet Symphony and Why Don't You Get A Job, colors-ultramarine and phthalo blue, food-deep fried Oreos, singer-Michael Jackson, band-Journey.  
Style:Comic Book Geek mixed with punk rock  
Fear: Falling, underwater, paper cuts, and fire.  
Weakness: lower back, good food, a good book, and bubbles.  
Weapons: two sharp short knives she rarely ever uses unless the flock is in trouble and she can't do it with just her hands.  
Pets: None  
Anything Else: Rock climbing, Glacier climbing, and spelunking. She sometimes has to even force the flock to come with her.

Name: Emiko rumio, or Emi  
Age: 11 and 1/2  
Flock: Night  
Position: The little kid  
Looks: Emi has short soft snow white hair that reaches her shoulders, and is usually tied back into a ponytail, with big almond shaped sea foam green eyes. Her skin is pale and she had two white rabbit ears that have black tips which she hides under a dark blue snow cap. She has 10ft sheer white wings with black tipped feathers. Her skin is extremely pale, and she is fairly skinny. Emi is 4ft 5in, and 93lbs.  
Personality: She is generally very quite and soft spoken, only talking when someone adresses her. She has a very big trouble trusing new people. But once she does trust them she'll do anything to protect them. She is very scared of anyone she trusts being taken away from her, and can be alittle paranoid in that regard. But she is usually a very happy person in general, always smiling when someone talks to her, or blushing when embarassed. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, and whether or not she knows it, shows her true feelings alot. She has a tendency to cry alot when sad, or giggle alot when happy. SHe will do anything to make those she considers family happy and safe.  
History: She was born in the school, and specially designed for cold weather. She was experimented on and tortured for most of her life. When she was six she met a researcher named Mia. Mia would always check up on Emi and make sure she was ok, become a sort of mother for her. Mia gave Emi a necklace for her 7th birthday, and told her to never stop being her. When she was 8 she was assigned to be moved to another research facility far away, both Emi and Mia were horrified, but knowing there was nothing she could do, she sorrowfully accepted her fate. On the day of the transport as she was loaded into her cage and then into the transport vehicle, a large boom sounded, Mia broke into the truck, and unlocked Emi's cage tellling her to run, Emi hesitated for a moment before Mia yelled at her to go that she'd find her again. Emi nodded and wth tears streaming down her face she ran. She wandered around for a while until she eventually was discovered by the night flock one night when she'd tried to steal some some food from their camp. She was caught red handed, but seeing that she was a mutant like them they offered her a spot and they have been her whole world ever since.  
Family: Night Flock  
Romance: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Candy, sweet food, spicy food, ice cream, winter, the color blue, her freinds and family, and the rain  
Dislikes: hot or humid days, bitter or sour foods, the color yellow, people treting her like a baby, her friends being hurt  
Powers: She can make and control ice and snow, can become invisible, extreme durability to the cold, and can fly super fast  
Mutation: 3% Arctic Hare, 4% Snow owl  
Languages: English, and Russian  
From: School in Colorado US, Born in School in Ivdel Russia  
Regular Clothes: She wears a slightly too big zip-up hoody that's colored black with a yellow star on the front, that she uses to hide her wings. Emi has faded blue jeans, with red and white sneakers. She always wears her blue teardrop necklace, no matter what.  
Favorites: Anime, eragon(Book), hot peppers, bubble gum, chocolate, Talor lotner, Blown away(Song), Comedy shows, south park, family guy, star wars, lord of the rings, blue, white, red, pickles, shrimp, steak, tacoes, bacon, and potatoe chips.  
Style: Shy girl, mixed with action hero  
Fear: Drowning, losing her family or friends, being alone, being found by the school  
Weakness: Her necklace, heat, fire, her ears, meat  
?Weapons?: She carries around a folding blade in her pocket just in case.  
Anything Else: She is still searching for the researcher Mia.

Name: twitch  
Age: 7  
Flock: night flock  
Position: dissent really have one  
Looks: long wavy brown hair with a street of black near the front on the left. She's really short for her age and looks quite fragile because of her skinny frame and pale complexion , from the DNA she has a small bushy Brown tale and barn towel wings  
Personality: she's a really hyper and bubbly person but sometimes she can randomly get frustrated and stressed and end up in tears because she can't sort out her memories and the only thing that can calm her is looking at the stars or comfort from the other flock members. She is also protective over the one she likes despite her age  
History: when she was 6 1/2 a few scientists made a machine to teach you languages in a few they chose twitch to be their test subject to see how many languages it was possible for a brain to hold but when they got to Swahili which was one of the last ones on the list the machine glitchEd causing twitch to forget everything up to then but the languages and math and English  
Family: none  
Romance: none  
Gender: female  
Likes: hasn't got much experience but loves chocolate tree climbing and flying  
Dislikes: small spaces and fire  
Powers: Make small things appear and can fly with wings  
Mutation: 2 % Tasmanian devil 2% Owl 96% human  
Languages: over 200 (twitch doesn't even know she can speek all of them) and half Swahili  
From: doesn't know  
Regular Clothes: Denim shorts and Baggy blue shirt  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…) hasn't got any  
Style: none  
Fear: fire  
Weakness: Her chest and low pain thresHold  
?Weapons?: 1 small dagger  
Anything Else: nope :)

Name: Shy  
Age: 14  
Flock: Night  
Looks: Has burnt umber brown hair that is wavy and sienna brown eyes. Her skin is a bisque color and she is only 5 foot 4. She has thin eyebrows and long eyelashes. Her lips are naturally a French rose color and her top lip is over enlarged. She has a few freckles and likes hats and shoes.  
Personality: she's extremely shy, hence the name, and has a very small ego and low self esteem. She is usually really sweet and kind but one mean comment can set her to tears. Sometimes she goes into depression but she's not suicidal and doesn't cut. She is very skinny and often doesn't eat that much. When people that she doesn't know introduce them selves her soft small voice gets super quiet and inaudible.  
History: she was taken when she was ten, before then she was bullied extremely but not as quiet. When she was taken to the school she became more self conscious and often gave into the whitecoats calling her worthless and ugly. She became extremely depressed, until one day a boy named Brendan helped her out of it. One day the whitecoats took him and he didn't come back, she fell deeper into her void and never spoke. Another day some kids broke everyone out and she followed but was extremely weak, Luna found her bruised and bloody lying in the middle of the forest, strewn from a tree.  
Family: Ex-Mori Daft and George Daft, she dropped the last name. Previous-Brendan, now-Night Flock.  
Romance: Sortof had one with Brendan.  
Gender: female  
Power: she can control the dark, can talk to animals, and turn invisible, she also has an inner demon that only comes out when she's really mad, that demon has all powers (if you don't mind) but she doesn't know how to summon it and has only once.  
Mutation: 2% purple breasted roller , and 2% hedge hog  
Languages: French, Ancient Greek, Italian, English, Icelandic  
From: born-Ólafsvík, Iceland : School-Dublin, Ireland  
Regular Clothes: a wool sweater that's too big for her, she uses it to cover her hands. Really ripped up flare jeans and cloud nine wool boots.  
Favorites: show-Breaking Bad and How It's Made, movie-Lord of the Rings (but she gets super scared), book-Freaks, actor- Elijah Wood, color- lemon chiffon, food- Broccoli Cheese Soup, singer-Amy Diamond, song-self Esteem  
Style:shyish and clothes that are usually to big for her.  
Fear: Being bullied, being kicked out, strangers, boys, going into her depression, trees, loud noises, her demon form, and erasers  
Weakness: self esteem, neck, ears, and feeling useless.  
Weapons: none  
Anything else: she likes to read and be by herself, also can you make Brendan come back? He can look however you want, I just want him to come back! - thanks!

Name: Jaxom  
Age: 16  
Flock: Night  
Looks: short and silky cornflower blue hair, with eyes to match. He is about 6 foot 2 and somewhat muscular. He has thick eyebrows and a sort of long neck. He looks like a nice guy.  
Personality: he is a really nice quirky guy and can usually cheer anyone up. He lost all use of hearing in his right ear and loves to read si-fi. Will eat anything and can get quite annoying. He is really kind to his flock and also extremely protective over them. He has an Australian accent  
History: His mother and father were murdered when he was 5 and he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home. One day as he was running away from another abusive foster home the school kidnapped him off of the street. They knocked him out and stole him away, he then spent the next 7 years of his life trapped in a dog cage. When he escaped he always tried to stay happy and cheerful for people around him, but when he's alone he becomes the sad little boy that's parents were just killed.  
Likes: jokes, cheering people up, and loud music.  
Dislikes: small spaces and flying through clouds.  
Family: None  
Romance: dude, that ain't even in his vocabulary.  
Powers: he has super speed and can time travel.  
Mutation: 4% vinous breasted starling, 2% gray wolf, 94% human  
Languages: English, Finnish  
From: Oxley Vale, New South Wales, Australia.  
Regular Clothes: a plaid button up shirt, and some jeans. He has blue converse too.  
Favorites: Food-Broccoli, movie-Aladdin, show-Adventure Time, song-Two Princes, singer-spin doctors.  
Style: sort of geeky  
Fear: being rejected, having no one around.  
Weakness: having no one.  
Weapons: one long dagger he rarely ever uses.  
Anything else: Umm…he's sort of weird.

(Name) Brett  
(Age) 10  
(Flock) Night  
(Appearance) Shaggy black hair that goes down to his chin and sort if covers his eyes which are teal. He is about 4'10" and says he's short. His wings are about 10 feet with a black undercoat and a sort of shimmery blue over it.  
(Personality) He's a nice kid and likes to try to act tough, often failing. He usually sticks to his family and is shy towards strangers, but is a kid and sometimes comes out of hiding to make friends.  
(History) He was a test tube baby and so never really had parents. One night he snuck out of the school and has been on the run, he met Luna's Flock when he was flying and unexpectedly shot in the wing. They took care of him and took him in.  
(Romance) dude, he's 10.  
(Family) his Flock  
(Powers) he can turn invisible.  
(Mutation) 2% Quetzal  
(Likes) night and nature  
(Dislikes) day and the school  
(From) Quebec, Canada  
(Languages) French and English  
(Regular Clothes) Some dirty white sweat pants, a red t-shirt, and a black pull over hoodie. His shoes are just some yellow tennis shoes.  
(Favorites) ~Food~ Goose, ~Movie~ Dr. No, ~Show~ Pokémon, ~Game~ Monopoly, ~Song~ Lithium  
(Fear) Spiders, fish, and sporks.  
(Weakness) He loves meat, he has a weak spot on his left thigh.  
(Weapons) he has a Swiss Army knife.  
(Anything Else) No.

BLOOD FLOCK

Name: Olivier Armstrong  
Age: 17  
Flock: Blood Flock  
Position: Leader  
Looks: Blond hair, blue eyes, 5'9'', scars across her face, elaborate tattoos pretty much everywhere to hide scars from the expiriments, claws, fangs, pointy ears.  
Personality: Tough, meciless, and terrifying on the outside, but on the inside she's deeply insecure and a hopless romantic. She's secretly (not-so-secret) anime lover. She has no real name, so she named herself after Major General Armstrong of Fullmetal Alchemist. She is cruel and twisted, never the less. She does not like to show her pain to her flock for fear that they'll think she's weak and leave her.  
History: She was created in an independant lab in Switzerland, and has had virtually no expirience with the schools. She holds no resentment towards her creators, because without them, she would not exist. She later left Switzerland and went to America.  
Family: Her flock, her creators.  
Romance: Olivier desperatly wants a boyfriend, but has deep fears that she is to cruel to love.  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Anime, Prince Zuko, science, DESTRUCTION, the idea of equivelent exchange, Army vs. Navy football (GO BLACK KNIGHTS), hotdogs, fried doughnuts, rock/metal music, mountains, and art.  
Dislikes: Cartoons, being ignored, whining, idiots, books that arn't manga, books that don't have pictures, rodents, and Thomas Jefferson.  
Powers: Can go weeks without sleep  
Mutation: 30% wolf  
Languages: Swiss, a litle Geman and very little English.  
From: Switzerland  
Regular clothes: A fuzzy hat that hides her wolf ears, leather glove, trench coat, high heeled knee high boots  
Favorites:  
Band: Rise Against  
Song: Open Letter by the Amity Affliction  
Shows: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Angel Beats, bbc's Sherlock, Fruits Basket  
Color: Purpe  
Food: Rabbit sausage  
Person: the Pope  
Style: Wait, fighting style or clothing?  
Fear: being abandoned, dying without love  
Weakness: Her nose is super sensitive, so foul odors sometimes knock her out. Hot guys, manga, her pride.

Name: Cain  
Age: 17  
Flock: Blood  
Position: Second in Command  
Looks: Dark brown hair that is naturally blown back and a little spiky. There are touches of silver and black in his hair like a wolf's fur. He has golden eyes with a thick black ring around the iris. His eyes are very narrow and his eyebrows are thick and low down to give the appearance he is frowning all the time. He is 6'1 and has lean but very defined muscles. His canine teeth are very sharp and his lips are stained a red colour permanently from blood. His fingers are long and thin (piano fingers) and slightly deformed and bruised.  
Personality: Cain although ruthless is very calm. He has good instincts and doesn't make rash and decisions that have no plan. He is the type of person who doesn't believe in second chances and will kill any betrayers himself by breaking their neck. He is cold to most people but knows his limits and when he needs help. He has a problem with people who talk too much but is able to talk his way through any situation.  
History: Cain was created as a test for a new line of Erasers with less human form and more wolf. He was created in a test tube to be mentally more intelligent and self taught. He also has the ability to deactivate parts of his brain that feel pain or give resistance. (Able to bite off his hand or punch hard enough to shatter bones .) To do this they used high amounts of electrical shocks to disarm and mutate his brain. When he does so he is able to break out of a research facility after learning of his superiority but while doing so shattered his entire forearm bone and the bones in his foot and toes. He hid in Alaska for a period of time while he recovered where he met a woman named Nevaeh who treated him like a son.  
Family: Blood Pack  
Romance: Would have to be a super slow going relationship.  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Snow and ice, dogs, classical music, Nevaeh, adrenaline.  
Dislikes: Summer, talkative people, pop music, people who are ignorant and/or arrogant, movies.  
Powers: Able to shape shift into a wolf,  
Mutation: 10% wolf, 90% human  
Languages: English, Latin, Inuit-Inupiaq  
From: Unknown, but lived in Alaska for a while.  
Regular Clothes: Shallow grey v-neck shirt, dark jeans, black basketball shoes, thick grey coat.  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…)  
He's a bit unpopculturlized (word?) so he doesn't really have a lot of favourites.  
Movie - N/A (Doesn't like movies) Actor - N/A Song - Storm by Vivaldi Book - 1984 Colour - White Food - Caramel.  
Style: Umm, I don't really now. Cool and Collected?  
Fear: Loosing Control,falling through ice, electrical shocks.  
Weakness: Electricity, back of knees, Nevaeh  
?Weapons?: Claws, teeth and fists. Able to teach himself how to use different guns by watching their use.  
Anything Else: I can't really think of much else other than he is good at any activities that involve ice or snow, and is bad at making friends. :P

Name: Ash  
Age:17  
Flock: Blood or Night  
Position: second in command or just a regular person  
Looks: Ash has as colored hair( hence the name) that is long and straight. It goes down to her breast...she has had it in multiple hairstyles to keep it out of her face but now she has just given up on it She is also very tall for a girl her age at 5'8 with long legs. She is pretty agile as well and very sneaky making virtually no sound when walking. She has green eyes, pale skin and sharp features as well with dark eyebrows.  
Personality: The most evident thing about Ash is that she is intelligent. She can't be tricked easily and often figure things out with only a few clues. She will be curious and listen in on people's conversation. She tends to be a bit of a loner so people generally don't know much about her and she likes it that way. She lets off the vibe not be to bothered with so she doesn't have many friends. She however can be stubborn at times and brave when she wants to. She could be described as immature since she criticizes people and makes bitter comments at times( a lot of the time though she keeps her mouth shut)but only because she starts arguments. She has a bitter idea of the world, not liking it all(may be this changes after she meets her loves interest) She often is she is extra cold and critical to people she doesn't like making even nastier comments to them. She can be very rude and mean when she wants but mostly it's just cold wit when other people are mean to each other and it's annoying her. However once she gets to know you and trust you should could be a dependable person  
History: Ash grew up in Pennsylvania, and had a mostly normal life for the first few years. Her parents secretly worked at Itex but she didn't find this out until she was fourteen when they took her to the lab to be experimented on. Eventually she got wings and they tested her out in an indoor sanctuary she was only allowed in to learn how to fly. They believed she would help them in taking down and finally she trusted him or so it appeared. When they let her go she instantly took ff and never went back  
Family: Mother- Miranda- other strict, smart and cunning, tricked her daughter into being experimented on. She said it was for the greater good  
Father- John- not as strict as Miranda but just as mean, not as smart as Miranda  
Romance:sure  
Gender:female  
Likes:reading, training, flying, running, walking alone,pumpkin  
Dislikes: too immature people, too positive people, standing still for too long  
Powers: I have no idea what to do for her...you can pick or if I think of any ill Pm you  
Mutation: 2% yellow headed black bird 98% human( she has lack wings with a little yellow near the top)  
Languages: English and Spanish  
From: America  
Regular Clothes: jeans, back coabts boots, a thick jacket she found and any partially clean or clean shirt she can find that isn't too girly.  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…) She likes coldplay for music and animal planet shows she used to watch when she was little but now she hasn't watched much tv.  
Style: darker clothing but not all black with her jacket and combat boots always.  
Fear: fire  
Weakness: her personality, she doesn't often give mercy  
?Weapons?:nope  
Anything Else:no

Name: Ruby Pink (She just made it up, okay?)  
Age: 13  
Flock: The Blood Flock  
Position: Lowest Position you can get  
Looks: Brown (a little below the shoulders) hair, brown eyes, and a shade of light brown skin.  
Personality:  
Ruby is very cold, seems to hate everyone and is very misunderstood. She seems like she never had a decent day in her life, thus, makes her take almost everything for granted (not like she had anything to begin with). Ruby knows that she is a pain and is almost utterly useless, but she just ignores everything and usually gets the flock close to defeated. But, when she just can't stand it anymore, she'll actually show her real strong side. (But, it lasts only a bit )  
Lazy, and unreliable, the flock sometimes question if she should even be part of the flock. Rejected so far from anyone, Ruby can't even scream or cry anymore. Ruby just joined this flock because she likes blood lust. Now a days, Ruby is just feeling pain, ( without it showing) and takes it out on others sometimes without regretting it. There is a slight good side about Ruby though; She'll be the last one to leave your back, she will try to hold her tongue around strangers of flocks, person who could back you up, and can just understand all types of pain (if only she even bothered to share some advice...-_-)  
History:  
Ruby was a orphan, but was agreed to let the school take her. Treated no different than the others, Ruby soon began to hate and despise the labcoats. Coldness began to slowly drip away her childhood's innocence, and soon began to drift from anything living (not including plants) and feelings went numb. For a while, after she somehow managed to escape, she just wanted to be left alone. The emotional pain that is reside within her is still burning strongly, so she joined this certain flock to try to get rid of it for good.  
Family:  
Doesn't know that she has 2 brothers, 3 cousins and another pair of cousins.  
Romance: None (unless if you mean similar brother-sister/sister-sister relationships)  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Being alone, sleeping, cats, nature, hawks, some blood lust (not too crazy about it) not getting yelled at for once.  
Dislikes: Getting yelled at, people, anyone bothering her, someone telling her to 'lighten up', her pain.  
Powers: Can fly, and can blend into her surroundings.  
Mutation: 4% Sharp Shinned Hawk, 3% chameleon, and 93% Human.  
Languages: English and Native Islander language (her home, on an island...)  
From:  
Home: An island in the middle of nowhere.  
Currently: Somewhere near or on Canada.  
Regular Clothes: Black top; blue, black paint stained jeans; hot pink fingerless gloves that stop after the wrist; black sneakers.  
Favorites: None  
Style: Loner, outsider, outcast, a bit cool gal, and tries to play the 'lowest ranking'.  
Fear: losing her sanity, losing to bloodlust, people, losing herself to her pain.  
Weakness: Sleep, her everlasting pain.  
?Weapons?: She's pretty good with daggers, if she had any...  
Oh well, knives will have to do... If she could get a hold of one...  
Anything Else:  
Ruby is NOT that blood lust, she only has it because of her pain.  
Ruby shouldn't meet any of her family members.  
She's not emo. Nor gothic.  
Ruby just likes to ignore the crazy bloodlusted people of her flock.  
Ruby may or may not become acquainted with the other flocks and their members.  
If you want another OC to have a romance with her, please make it close to the brother-sister relationship as close as possible.

Name: Michaela (pronounced Michael then A) Lovegood -she made up the last name-  
Nickname: Mikey (pronounced Mike E)  
Age: 14  
Looks: has shoulder blade length wavy jasmine blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Her lips are a natural light rose. Her skin is a warm sienna and she always has a slight roses color to her cheeks. She's 5'10" and pretty skinny. Her head is round and her hair always frames it so it looks a little bit more prominent. Her nails are almost always painted, usually a shiny Egyptian blue. Her right ear is slightly lower than her left ear. Her wings are 12 feet long and are a light brown color with white spots.  
Personality: she is extremely cheery and almost always smiling. She's a huge flirt but has never kissed and/or dated anyone. She's not a slut, just a little bit of a flirt. She often likes attention and is a little self centered, but usually very concerned about others and especially her brother.  
History: she and her brother were stolen away from a loving family when they were 2 years old. They were experimented on very seldomly considering that they were extremely ferocious and fought back, they were very fierce and strong for 2 year olds. At the age of 10 they fought their way out and flew off, they eventually found the Blood Flock and were actually in perfect condition except for a bloody nose.  
Family: Blood Flock, Parents are Unknown, Mickey.  
Romance: None, ever.  
Gender: Family  
Likes: Gummy Bears, hair dye, maroon, seeing blood, death, smiling.  
Dislikes: cameras, soap operas, lasers, scalpels, needles, babies.  
Powers: she can pull food out of thin air, she can bend blood.  
Mutation: 2% bald eagle, 1% grizzly bear, 97% human.  
From: school in New York.  
Regular Clothes: V-neck maroon shirt with a white tank top underneath, she usually wears jean short shorts and some green converse low tops with knee high blue socks with maroon stripes. She also has a leather belt and a long leather trench coat.  
Faves: Merlin, Animal House, The Series of Unfortunate Events, gummy bears, green, Everclear, Santa Monica.  
Style: ummm…IDK? XD  
Fear: needles, night, the dark, and German people (her torturer was German)  
Weakness: gummy bears, curly hair, needles, bleeding.  
?Weapons?: None  
Anything else: NO  
.

Name: Mickey Lovegood  
Age: 14  
Looks: short spiky jasmine blonde hair, amethyst eyes as well (he's a little embarrassed of them). He is 5'10" as well and muscular even though he doesn't really work out. His face is sort of square as well. When he and his sister broke out he got shot in the eye by a BB gun and had to get glasses, getting these made him look like a nerd, but if you mess with his sister he will make you a shell of your former self.  
Personality: very protective of his sister and loved ones. He is also very strong and open minded, speaks his mind. He is really one who gets a little embarrassed sometimes and usually flushes up or punches you. He and his sister are as close as two peas in a pod and know almost everything about each other. They often get into fights but don't hold grudges towards each other. To others he can hold a grudge for months.  
History: same as his sister.  
Family: Michaela, blood flock, unknown parents.  
Romance: negatory  
Gender: male  
Likes: His own experiments with chemicals, movies, boxing, punching, blood.  
Dislikes: His eyes, his glasses, ice, gummy bears, sushi, new technology, and whitecoats experiments.  
Power: Ice control, and can watch movies/shows in his head.  
Mutation: 2% Bald Eagle, 1% black bear  
From: school in New York.  
Regular Clothes: a plain white t-shirt, somewhat baggy jeans, and red high tops  
Favorites: Ted, Will Ferrel, Frankenstein, candy, Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana, Yale blue.  
Style: :P still no idea  
Fear: needles, school, pop, and spiders.  
Weakness: his groin, his sister.  
?weapons?: none  
Anything Else: Negative.

Name:  
Pheonix Stone  
Gender: Female  
Mutations:  
chrysocyon brachyurus- Maned Wolf 13%  
vulpes velox- Swift Fox 13%  
falco rusticolous- Gryfalcon 12%  
(62% Human)  
Nationality: Greek/Scottish  
Current Location: Was created in Greece transferred to Scotland, then to Egypt, then New York where she escaped and went to Las Vegas, the city of freaks.  
Age: 16/17 she doesn't really keep count  
DOB: December 21, the winter solstice. She chose that since people are always telling her how "cold" she is.  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 108 lbs  
Appearance:  
Has light skin barely tan. Her eyes are royal blue but in certain lights look sliver. She has a defined face with high cheek bones. Her shoulders are broad with prominent collar bones. She has a natural "Corset Waist" and a flat chest. Her long and lean legs make up for how short she is. Her body is well toned and hard, no fat what so ever because of the maned wolf DNA. Her hair is long, down to the bottom of her spine and pin straight. It's a dark ash blond with royal blue highlights and two royal purple streaks frame her face. She's got black tips on her hair that spike, making the tips almost look like black flames. Her wings are black with royal blue primary feathers, and some silver secondary feathers.  
Powers/Strengths: Can control darkness and anything having to do with it, such as moonlight, shadows, the dead, ect.  
She is insanely smart and can speak any language or crack any code/riddle.  
She can change completely into any animal that's in her DNA.  
Weakness: Major trust issues. Doesn't really like to be relied on for hand to hand combat. Sunlight. She can go out in it but it makes her weak.  
Personality:  
She hates having to rely on others to take care of her. She's very independent and believes if it can't be done then there's an obvious way of going about it. Once she gets to know someone she's majorly loyal and won't take crap from anyone. Mess with her friends you mess with her. She's silent at first but knows how to get people to listen. She mainly speaks to people she trusts. To those that don't know her she would be considered mute. She's strong hearted and hates to see others cry. That's why she took it upon herself to never cry. Everyone needs someone who's strong, so she's going to be that person. Can be a bit wild sometimes.  
Likes: She can't live without her charm bracelet. It's pure silver and has, a microphone, bow with an arrow, electric guitar, books, fox, a pair of wings, an infinity sign, and a notebook with a pencil, charms on it. She's never without it never takes it off. She likes sweet or savory foods. She loves trees, especially willows.  
Dislikes: She absolutely hates antagonists, and sour things. She hates flowers because they ave no point. She has arachnophobia and technophobia. sunlight...  
Family: None...  
Love: Lucarious (lou car E us) {I'll send you a second one with his info}  
Friends- Not sure who all you're going to pick...  
Allies: same as above...  
Enemies: The Institute for higher living NY, The Academy in Scotland and the one in Greece. All of Egypt. The school and half of France.  
History: The Academy in Greece couldn't handle her so she was shipped to Scotland. She met Luc (luck) there and they escaped but were captured in France and shipped to Egypt. They escaped Egypt and got captured in NY. In NY Pheonix thought they killed Luc, so she destroyed the place and went to Las Vegas.

Name:  
Lucarious Solare  
Gender:  
Male  
Mutations:  
Harpy Eagle 12%  
Bengal Tiger12%  
Gray Wolf12%  
Nationality:  
Scottish/French  
Current Location:  
NYC  
Age:  
18  
DOB:  
June 21, summer solstice  
Height:  
6'4"  
Weight:  
157lbs  
Appearance:  
Tan skin. Eyes are a deep gold almost amber like. Has a hard edge to his structure. Very tall and muscular but lean. His hair is black with a few red streaks. It's long enough to be pulled into a two to three inch ponytail. Which is how he wears it most of the time. It's straight. His wings are blood red with smokey black and gray secondary and primary's.  
Powers/Strengths:  
He can control sunlight and is telepathic, communicational and moving objects wise. He can also disguise anyone to look like anything he wants them too. (kind of like Mystique but on other people) Great with any weapon or hand to hand combat.  
Weakness:  
He's overly loyal.  
He's not the brightest at times.  
Doesn't know when enough is enough.  
Personality:  
While in Scotland France and Egypt, he was basically Pheonix's voice. Where she lacked he was there to make up for it. They complete each other. He's over protective of his friends/family. He's outspoken on his opinion and makes sure it known. When it comes to Pheonix he's gentle because she's been through double what he has. He's funny and is a great person to be around even when he's sad he makes sure others are taken care of first.  
Likes:  
Sunny skies mountains and natural scenery. He loves being able to relax when he can and likes knowing that everyone is remotely safe.  
Dislikes:  
The school cities and tight spaces.  
Family:  
None...  
Love:  
Pheonix  
Friends-  
Not sure who all you're going to pick...  
Allies:  
same as above...  
Enemies:  
Same as Pheonix  
History:  
Was made in Scotland so the main languages he speaks are Middle Gaelic, Scottish English (which isn't English btw) and English. As well as a bit of French and Arabic, but not fluently. He did basically everything he could to protect Pheonix until they were seperated, and has been looking for her ever since.  
Additional Info: Hasn't told Pheonix he's in love with her yet.

Name  
Emerson Stone  
Gender  
Male  
Mutations  
avian, siberian tiger, bengal tiger and python.  
Nationality  
Greek  
Current Location  
With His sister Pheonix in Les Vegas  
Age  
19  
DOB  
June 3rd  
Height  
6'6"  
Weight  
166lbs  
Appearance  
Platinum blonde hair with natural black lowlights, and dark onyx eyes. Tight build, very muscular, has fangs like a snake, and snake pupils. Wings are light gray with white primary's and black specs.  
Powers/Strengths  
Can control, Fire Lightening, and Light  
Weaknesses  
Is near sighted, can't see very far away  
His bones are overly fragile because of having both snake and avian DNA  
Personality  
Gets mad quickly but when he's in a good mood is the type of person that everyone wants to be around. He's kind to all and is especially over protective of Pheonix, she's the only family he has left since the white coats killed Arella, their youngest sister.  
Likes  
Knowing what's going on. Being out of the school. Making sure Pheonix is safe. Kicking Eraser butt whenever they come around.  
Dislikes  
People who love to hurt others. Over exposure to darkness. Guns. Tree's getting in the way when he's trying to land. People who don't get his humor.  
Family  
Pheonix Stone  
History  
Was made in Greece with Pheonix, they were taken from their parents when he was two and Pheonix was a few months old. Over the years as Pheonix and him progressed was always doing what the white coats said until they shipped Pheonix away and killed Arella a few months after that. He destroyed the school in Greece and escaped making it to London, Fleeing from London he went to Ny, where he heard word of Pheonix's escape. A fellow mutant told him that he heard she was going to Vegas. Thus how he ended up there.

BENDING FLOCK

Name: Finn  
Age: 17  
Flock: Bending flock  
Position: Leader  
Looks: He has Brown wavy hair that goes down to midneck at the back and is shorter at the front, Blue eyes, Freckled, A basically a good looking guy.  
Personality: Funny and Sarcastic, Has the best comebacks, can always crack a joke at any time. He is actually pretty : The school abused him the most out of all the rest of the experiments, because he took all the other experiments pain.  
Family: N/A  
Romance: Yes, female only  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Watching people fail, annoying stupid humans, music.  
Dislikes: the school, people that don't get sarcastic comments, stupid people trying to make fun of him.  
Powers: shape shifting (boa constrctor), X-ray vision (and no, he is not a perv)  
Mutation: 95% human, 3% White tailed hawk, 2% boa constrictor  
Languages: Canada, French, Spanish, Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Latin, Greek, Danish, Swedish, German, Brazillian, Icelandic, Italian, Finnish  
From: Canada  
Regular Clothes: A red shirt that says in tall black bolded letters: U Mad, BRO?, A pair of black washfade skinny jeans, Addidas hightops, a blue jays flat hat and some Lime green beats studios that he carries around all the time.  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…) show: Adventure Time Movie: The exorcism Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams book: TMI colour: Neon Orange food: penne with meatballs Band: Green Day and Three Days Grace Drink: Rootbeer Weapon: Axes, Tridents, Bow and arrow  
Style: Bad-ass punk rocker  
Fear: Drowning, Getting eaten alive, suffocating  
Weakness: his kneecaps, armpits, Pixie Stix, Rootbeer  
Weapons?: Axe, Trident, Bow, Shotgun and Daggers.  
Anything Else: Ziplining, Base Jumping, Skydiving and white water rafting are some of his favourite sports. All the sports he does are extreme sports.  
Name: Sydney  
Age: 16  
Flock: Bending Flock  
Position: Second in Command  
Looks: Waist length raven black hair always in braid-sea green eyes-pale, slightly tanned skin-athletic shape, but little on the skinny side-5ft 2in tall-scar running down right side of face, from hairline to neck/chin  
Personality: Quiet and reserved around those she doesn't know, but is fierce and loyal. she is really nice but has a sharp way of showing it. she may look innocent but is the deadliest of them all. she has a fiery personality and a sharp tongue. she is smart when it comes to planning, escaping, setting traps or memorizing things but can become lost and confused on others. she usually is the first to understand the enemies plans and how to out wit them and she would rather die before any of her friends or of the other flock get hurt, no matter how mad at them she is. she is a bit of a mystery.  
History: unknown, she doesn't speak of it but a tragedy happened to give her the scar, suspect she was tortured for something...fears rejection because of past  
Family: she had/has a younger brother named Elyan. if he is alive or not is unknown.  
Romance: she is in love with one of the boys in the other clans, but doesn't tell him for fear of rejection. she also distances herself from him, often leaving the room when he enters or refusing to look at him. he loves her but thinks she hates him.  
Gender: Female, but acts like a tomboy (u can find her up a tree with a book at times when she wants to be alone)  
Likes: her crush, books, peaceful moments, nature, helping others, making them smile, (will give up own happiness for others), being alone, (because if shes alone, no one can hurt her)  
Dislikes: those who hurt others, her enemies, the fact that she feels shes too weak, her family and friends hurting...etc. also, don't mess with her books  
Powers: mostly Fire, but has small connection to earth (can use it to heal herself/others)  
Mutation: 4% peregrine falcon, (wings, strength and slanted eyes), 6% Canadian wolf, (can transform into wolf/is extra strong/can't get sick), 3% black fox, (hearing, (black) fox ears and doesn't get cold as easy)  
Languages: mostly English, every dead language, (Latin, Ancient Greek, etc.), French and Spanish  
From: unknown, believed far north in Canada  
Regular Clothes: black thick heeled boots (3in above ankle), black skinny jeans with 2 silver chains on right side, red tank and black leather jacket she never takes off. wears a thin black choker with a silver oval locket that has the pic of her crush that she lets no one see inside of. black leather belt.  
Favorites: color-black/silver, book series-inheritance series, author-Richard S. Tuttle, creature-dragon, singer-Avril Lavigne, song-When She Cries by Britt Nicole (again, cause of past) and Can't Stop The Rain by Cascada  
Fear: Being too weak, letting friends down, being rejected, being afraid, (look at catch phrases), and (surprisingly) spiders  
Weakness: Friends, family, ears, seeing death of friends, (will leave her like a statue), past, and her closed off nature. on last 2, no one can help her but the guy she likes but he doesn't know that  
Weapons: dagger attached to left hip, throwing knives in sleeves, boots, and one behind back, belt hides sling and stones are hidden in secret compartments in heels of boots.  
Catch Phrase: Evil is Powerless when the Good are Unafraid-Fear comes from the Mind, but Instincts come from the Soul. Trust your Instincts, and they will not Fail You.

Name-Scooti  
Age-13  
Flock-Bending  
Position- cook/annoying one  
Looks-she has down to her shoulder stringy and wavy dirty blonde hair. Her left eye is gold and her right eye is silver. She's five foot nine inches tall and super skinny. Her feet are exceptionally large and her sense of smell is amazing.  
Personality-she's often hyper and happy. She's an amazing cook but also a HUGE annoyance. She's also a little oblivious, often boys are drooling at her feet but she's never paying attention. She's a huge gamer and has an old game boy that she stole when she was young, a DS, and all sorts of other gaming devices and games she keeps in her gym bag she always has.  
History-she doesn't talk about it, ever.  
Romance-0  
Gender-Female  
Likes-Pie, cooking, dogs, the ocean, video games, and swimming.  
Dislikes-cats, not being allowed to cook, having to stop in the middle of a game, being bossed around.  
Regular clothes-a black tank top over a white tank top, royal blue skinny jeans, tight black combat boots that lace up to her knee, and zipper earrings.  
Mutation-4% meadowlark, 96% human.  
Favorites-The Last of Us, Amnesia, Portals 2, Assassins Creed, Warm Bodies, Avatar:the Last Airbender, Pie, Michael Jackson, Speed Demon.  
Powers-Master Water Bender, can make portals.  
Fear-saving before fighting a boss, losing her iPod, burning pie, not having pie, reciting pi.  
Weakness-pie.  
?Weapons?-none.  
Anything else- she is often on her game boy of DS and listening to micheal Jackson. While she's cooking she's listening to Michael Jackson, while she's fighting too. Almost always has her earpods in or her chatter mouth out.

Name: Faith  
Age: 15  
Flock: Bending Flock  
Position: Member  
Looks: Long wavy auburn hair with a single dark blue streak in the front. Ocean blue eyes, fair skin with small freckles on her nose. There is a fairly prominent scar on the side of her nose, from expirements with battling erasers at The School. She has a cute button nose and light pink lips. She is 5' 7" ft tall, and is very slim. Her wings are 14 feet across. They are light brown at the top and fade to dark brown at the bottom, with small white speckles in the dark brown area.  
Personality: Faith's native language is sarcasm. She loves to smile and laugh, but around strangers she is very unfriendly and protective. Her mood can change in a millisecond. She can be hard to get to know, but when you become closer to her, she is a great friend to have. She eats like a truck driver.  
History: Faith was born in Toulon, France, but was a mistake baby, and her mother had her when she was only 16 years old. Her mom couldn't support a child, so she sent her child to an orphanage, where she learned french and grew up. when she was 10 years old she ended up in the hands of a whitecoat. She was transported to America. They thought she was the perfect subject for their tests. She went through many many years at the school, before breaking out with another group of Avian-Americans. (The rest of the bending flock)  
Family: Bending Flock, her mother (location unknown)  
Romance: None right now, but later on hopefully :)  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Food, laughing, smiling, happiness, water, her family  
Dislikes: science, hospitals, strangers, anything that has to do with learning  
Powers: Water bending, breathing underwater,  
Mutation: 2% Peregrine falcon, 1% dolphin (for the breathing underwater and water bending)  
Languages: English and French (no accent)  
From: Born- Toulon, France  
Regular Clothes: Cerulean tank top, black and white running shorts, aqua Nikes, white sport jacket, zipper stud earrings, wing necklace.  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…) Show-The Big Bang Theory and The Walking Dead Movie-Forrest Gump Actress-Jennifer Lawrence Song-Misery Business by Paramore Book-The Hunger Games Color-Ocean blue  
Style: Athletic, sporty  
Fear: Failure, being the only one left, snakes  
Weakness: Listening to the crack of a broken bone, her ankles  
?Weapons?: Small dagger  
Anything Else: She's pretty bipolar, and can pretty much change her personality depending on if she knows a person or not.

Name: Isaac  
Age:14  
Flock:bending  
Position:artist  
Looks:raven black short hair and navy blue eyes. His skin is exceptionally pale and he often looks like he hasn't seen the sun in ages. He is pretty tall, about 6 foot 3, and very awkward. He's pretty nice though.  
Personality:he's pretty nice but has a very short temper and a little bit of a tendency to scream. He loves to draw though and often wishes he could make video games. He's a little persistent and unorganized. Even though he is a temper tornado his flock has gotten used to it and often ignores him when he goes on a rant. He hates it when you touch his art supplies.  
History:he was born into a family that quickly sold him away. He bended himself out and lived in the wild until he found the flock. Truth be told he doesn't tell more info than that.  
Family:bending flock, unknown parents  
Romance:none at the present time  
Likes:drawing, the sun, reading, art, video games.  
Dislikes:people touching his art supplies.  
Powers:can bend earth and metal  
Mutation:3% bullfinch  
Languages:Greek, And English  
From:Athens, Greece  
Regular clothes:a sweater too big for him, black tshirt, loose baggy gray sweatpants, patterned vans.  
Style: \/(° -°)\/  
Fear:losing, the unknown, and having his nose chopped off.  
Weakness:his neck and seeing a loved one die.  
?Weapons?:a small dagger that he rarely uses.  
Anything else:(°_° ) ( °_°)

MAGIC FLOCK

Name:Vinyl  
Age: 16  
Flock:Magic  
Looks: she has Palatinate blue hair with Celeste blue streaks in it. She is extremely pale and her skin often gives off a blue glow. Her eyes are a redish pink and close set and she always wears huge purple tinted sunglasses that hug her eyes. She has Rubina style lips and no leg and arm hair. Her nose is the Celestial style and she has a slender body figure. She has attractive thick eyebrows. Her feet are Egyptian style. She has a tattoo of an eighth note on her upper arm. She is 5 foot 7 and has 13 foot azure blue wings.  
Personality: She's really creative and musical, often creates her own music, usually dub step. She's outgoing and really clumsy. Often really fun and perky, doesn't like to let people down. She trusts people way to easily and that can often lead her flock to danger.  
History: she was always a musical child, at the age of 5 her parents sold her to the school in California where she was tortured and experimented on until she was 12, at that age the school thought she was useless and put her in the wild. She eventually found some friends and they formed a flock. They learned spells and often use them to defeat erasers.  
Family: Magic Flock and Greg and Martha Scratch  
Romance:None  
Gender:female  
Power: She can manifest, and she is a master sorceress.  
Mutation: 3% Azure-shoulder Tanager  
Languages: English  
From: School-Death Valley California, Born-Sacramento California  
Regular Clothes: white crop top, black zippable vest, short jean shorts, navy blue fingerless elbow length gloves, gray choker necklace with charm to match her tattoo. Combat boots that fade from sky blue at the top to white at the bottom, the toe is gray.  
Favorites: show-Supernatural, movie-The Incredibles, book-The Art of War, actor-Daniel Radcliffe, color-electric indigo, food-Beef Stroganoff, singer- DeadMau5, song-Ghosts 'n' Stuff.  
Style:Hip  
Fear: Dying, Classic Music, her music getting destroyed, cats, and losing  
Weakness: behind her knee, her flock, and seeing blood.  
Weapons: Bass Gun  
Pets: none  
Anything else: she loves dub step and often makes that music. She also always uses her bass gun. Her catch phrase is 'Its time to drop the bass!'

Name:Tyler  
Age:12  
Flock:magic  
Looks: she has shoulder length brownish grayish stringy hair, her eyebrows are very thick and her eyes are an auburn color. She is 4'5" and has a square face. She has a light tan and markings all over her body. She has wolf ears that she hides under a hat that is way to big for her and sometimes covers her eyes.  
Personality: she's very fast paced but also very layer back. She agrees to most things but is suspicious towards other girls. She's a runner and often likes to move fast. She rarely ever sleeps but is always hyper and alert.  
History: she was a test tube baby and never really had a family. She would often break out of her cage and just roam around in the middle of the night, always returning before dawn though. At the age of 10, she decided she wanted to get out once and for all. By then the whitecoats knew she was wandering around at night and were okay with it, she used that to her advantage. She snuck out of the school one night and escaped into the forest nearby. She met the magic flock when she was just watching their fire from a distance. One of them snuck up on her and grabbed her, pulling her into camp. She had seen their wings and they didn't know she was a mutant. She ripped off her hat showing them her ears and they quickly apologized.  
Family: magic flock  
Romance: N/A  
Gender: female  
Likes: rock music, cross country, her name, meat, bacon, hats.  
Dislikes: whitecoats, realtors, holding still, awkward situations, Popsicles.  
Powers: she can shrink to the size of a bug, change into a wolf, make all sorts of potions, speak any language, and blend into the background.  
Mutation: 2% arctic wolf, 2% stoat, 2% Northern Sportive Lemur, 2%Tasmanian Tiger, 2% Sardinian pika, 2%Falkland Islands wolf, 2%Formosan clouded leopard, 2%Honshu wolf, 2%Newfoundland wolf, 2%Cryptoprocta spelea, and 2% blue streaked lory. The reason she is so many mutations is because she was a main test subject and was always at a risk of dying from theses, but the whitecoats just said, if she dies we can make another one. They also took DNA from extinct animal bones and placed it in her, these were always the most painful because it was like reawakening something dead and gone. Sorry that its so many!  
Languages: Any!  
From: a school somewhere in brazil  
Regular clothing: long baggy red basketball shorts with pockets, a loose green shirt that says 'Maybe I Can Watch This Hour Long Episode In Ten Minutes' and some white knee high converse that she colored all over on, she also wears a navy blue beanie cap that's too big. Her alternative is loose black sweats, a blue doctor who shirt that says 'People Assume That Time Is A Strict Progression Of Cause To Effect But Actually From A Non-Linear, Non-Subjective Viewpoint, It's More Like A Big Ball Of Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff.' The same shoes, and a black furry aviator hat with the glasses on it too.  
Favorites: (show) doctor who, (band) the offspring, (songs) The Kids Aren't Okay, (book) wait? Are those the things she throws in the fire?! (Movie) Despicable Me -1 and 2- (Subject) math, she's an expert, (food) bacon, (actor) that one guy who plays that other guy, ya him! (Color) silver, (spell) the memory spell, (potion) the love potion.  
Style: Tyler style  
Fear: Expiration dates, dates, dresses, losing her hat(s), realtors, losing a fight, losing a family member, being kicked out, being so awesome that everyone else will die if they look at her.  
Weakness: her ears are very sensitive, she's an environmentalist, someone steals her bacon.  
Weapons: She's working on some.  
Anything else: she's a huge inventor and a master potions maker, loves Star Wars and trying to make light sabers, never trust her with a pen, and never EVER! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES give her glue and a belt. She will blow up the house.

Name~Aless Blue  
Age~15  
Flock~magic  
Looks~she has curly snow white hair that goes all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are alice blue (where she got the inspiration for her name) and she has long eyelashes. Her lips are a Scottish heather color and her cheeks have a slight grape twist flush. Her skin is a vanilla ivory color and she stands at 5 foot 5. She is pretty curvy and pretty skinny. Her legs are like sticks sort of. Her eyebrows are large but hardly noticeable they are so light. She has her ears pierced and often wears her only pair of earrings. She is very delicate and petite.  
Personality~she is very sweet and polite, but often stands up for herself or any other 'underdog'. She's also quite funny, often cracking some small jokes or making movie references. Likes to draw mustaches on people, including herself. She has a slight Irish accent and eats a lot. She likes to read comic books and wear dresses. Even with her sweetness, she is a huge fighter and can usually take on 7 at a time. She also likes to sing but often just hums.  
History~Aless was raised into a proper family and at age 5 she could tell which fork to use and which fork not to use when eating salad and/or meat. One day as she was playing at the beach with her brother, she fell into a small crack on a rock and was trying to keep her head over the water on top of a deep pit. Her brother tried to get her, but he couldn't get down there and she was to far down to reach up and grab his hand. She drowned 10 minutes later with her brother still there. She was 13 and remembers that she still fell alive even though she knew she was dead. That night she saw the moon from underwater and it was like it called her out. She sort of flew out and carefully landed on her feet. She had forgotten everything and her hair changed from a light brown to pure white and her eye changed from green to alice blue. She couldn't remember her own name so she made one up. She had been given powers but no mutations.  
Family~mother: Cari Flannagan, father: Séamus Flannagan, brother; Brandon Flannagan, her real name: Maeve Flannagan.  
Romance~ whatever you want  
Gender~female  
Likes~dresses, water, comic books, movies, music, and Irish dancing.  
Dislikes~the heat, burnt land, fire, and mean people.  
Mutation~none.  
Languages~Gaelic Irish, and Gaelic Scottish. Also English and French.  
From~Belfast, Northern Ireland  
Regular Clothes~White EmmaO Crochet Natural Dress that reaches her knees, white Mary Jane flats, and a crown of carnations OR a long white Zanzea dress that is down to her shin and really wavy (it's White-Zanzea-Dress/info), Mary Jane white flats, and a floral crown made of Passion flowers and Hoya flowers. She usually wears white dresses with floral crowns.  
Favorites~(song) Some Say The Devil Is Dead -listen to it, BEST. SONG. EVER-, Molly Malone, and There's No One As Irish As Barack O'Bama, (Singer) The Wolfe Tones and U2, (book) The Feckin' Book of Irish History for Anyone Who Hasn't Been Paying Attention For The Last 30,000 Years, Game Of Thrones, and Artemis Fowl, (superhero) Banshee and Shamrock, (food) garlic bread and stew, (color) honeydew, (show) The White Queen and Game Of Thrones.  
Style~sort of girly and really delicate, like a doll.  
Fear~finding her true family, a spell malfunctioning, and failing.  
Weakness~she will crumple if you hit the spot right between her shoulder blade and neck.  
?Weapons?~her potions and ice daggers.  
Powers~she can control ice and snow and can fly/levitate.  
Anything Else~she never truly walks on the ground, she's always about an inch over it, making her appear 5 foot 6 or taller.

Name Rayne (pronounced Rain)  
Age 14  
Flock magic  
Position IDK  
Looks long messy hair down to lower back, it is often dyed a color and at the moment of my typing this, atomic tangerine. Her eyes are like space, a bunch of swirling colors and stars and galaxies. Her skin is a nice sort of pinkish pale color and she is about five foot three and a half inches tall and skinny. She has long legs and is very athletic.  
Personality she is a very artistic girl. She often does extravagant make up on herself, like make skull faces or zombie face. She dyes her hair very often and can change her eye color, but she mostly keeps it on the original, she calls it universe eyes. Even with all the make up she wears (she wears theatrical make up not regular makeup) her skin is flawless and semetrical. She is very non serious and theatrical.  
History she was taken as child and experimented on until she broke out with Vinyl.  
Family magic flock  
Romance sure, why not.  
Gender female  
Likes tacos, theatrical makeup, magic.  
Dislikes non theatrical makeup, sluts, people flirting with someone she likes.  
Mutation five percent lion, two percent falcon of somesort.  
Languages English and Spanish  
From school somewhere in brazil.  
Regular clothes a makeup stained black tee, some stained and ripped black jeans and a pair of blue k Swiss tennis shoes.  
Powers can change eye color, flawless skin, and can manifest.  
Style messy  
Fear being discovered, dying, ruining her 'makeup'  
Weakness her makeup and her left knee  
Weapons poisoned arrows  
Anything else ya, sorry this is short and she does a lot of the makeup by KlairdelsyArt on YouTube, and more.

Blood flock is the biggest and magic flock is the smallest! First real chapter coming up soon! Thanks for making characters and if I forgot someone or e something, tell me please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! People submitted a few characters so I'd like to add Willow to the bending flock.**

**Name: Willow Brookes  
Age: 16  
Flock: bending flock  
Position: part of group  
Looks: high cheekbones, 5'4", thin, emerald green eyes, waistlength chocolate brown hair  
Personality: quiet and peaceful, but will kill to protect her family  
History: grew up in an orphanage where she took all of the other kids beatings, and had many abusive foster homes  
Family: parents abandoned her when they found out about her powers  
Romance: none  
Gender: female  
Likes: quiet, nature, books, rain, spring  
Dislikes: loud noises, talkative people,  
Powers: talk to animals, grows plants, immune to poisonous plants, cause earthquakes and sinkholes  
Mutation: when she gets really mad her eyes turn red and her hair turns into a mass of vines that try to choke other people  
Languages: English, French, Italian  
From: France  
Regular Clothes: green tunic and brown leggings with brown belt  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…) color: green, food: salad(she's vegan), show: doesn't watch tv, movie: same as tv  
Style: casual  
Fear: small spaces, family/friends getting hurt  
Weakness: spends too much time protecting her friends and gets hurt because of that  
?Weapons?: dagger and bow and arrows  
Anything Else: doesn't like New people**

**Also, Maximumride732 made a new flock, the huntresses. So, if you'd like to submit a character to that, PM me!**

**Name: Thalia Faith  
Age: 16  
Flock: Huntresses  
Position: leader  
Looks: short black choppy layered hair with a neon purple streak in the bangs, electric blue eyes, a small nose and heart-shaped face, light freckles, 5'11 and superskinny  
Personality: sarcastic and cold to most but motherish to her flock and protective of who she loves. Strong and brave. Sarcastic with a sense of humor.  
History: mother died when she was ten, She ran away, and her father left her. She was a runaway who was captured and escaped when she was 13. Started a flock and a new life.  
Family: her flock  
Romance: none  
Gender: F  
Likes: fighting, archery, running, and et flock. Reading and singing alt-rock and rock (when alone)  
Dislikes: monsters, other flocks who are threatening hers.  
Powers: invisibility, throwing lightning, and flying  
Mutation:2% hawk, 4% crow, and 1%silver fox  
Languages: Latin, French, Greek, English, and German  
From: Denver Colorado  
Regular clothes: black or silver nail polish, Lots of studded bracelets and belts and a chain choker. Black tees with bands (alt-rock) and ripped black skinnies. Also wears anything Batman or Doctor Who/ BBC, and a Doctor Who watch with the twelv Doctors  
Favorite: Show- Doctor Who Movie-Safe Haven actors-Shailene Woodley, Max Irons, Ansel Elgort and David Tennant Song- A Match Into Water by Piere the Veil book- the Fault In Our Stars, Divergent, Beautiful Creatures, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson  
Color: black or silver  
Food: anything hot and spicy  
Bands- Black Veil Brides, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Peire the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Fall out Boy, a Day to Remember, and Suicide Silence  
Style: Punk and scene  
Fear- falling, explosions, and scientists  
Weakness: hurting my flock and reminders of my past  
Weapon(s)- a bronze dagger, a shield, and anything I can find that will hurt  
Extra- I love music, flying, and books  
Thanks!  
~Maximumride732**

**Name: Spectral Riders  
Age: 14  
Flock: Magic  
Position: Healer  
Looks: Short black hair ( neck length ) with ghostly sliver eyes, slight tan and is short nearly making over 5'3. Even though she is 14, she often mistaking for being younger usually 12.  
Personality: She quiet and keeps to herself, unless tempted with cute things, and is envious of people who is stronger. She can be quite childish and emotional at times. Tends to avoid conflicts.  
History: She has no memory of her past, probably due to an head injury. She's very forgetful weather it is a side effect of the injury is unknown.  
Family: unknown  
Romance: Sure  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Books, sketching and studying things around her animals and people.  
Food and exploring.  
Dislikes: Being alone, amongst a crowd, adults, blood and weapons.  
Powers: She has abilities to heal others ( reluctant to do so because of her fear of blood ), she has sharp senses and ability to sense danger.  
Her healing abilities are limited, her hand is surround an eerie green glow when she heals. She can mend skin ( cuts, scratches ), detect illness ( curing depends on the illness) and speed up the healing process ( something broken )  
Mutation: 2 % spider, 3 % plant ( where her healing abilities come from )  
Languages: Chinese, and English  
From: unknown  
Regular Clothes: a black oversize hoodie with pale blue jeans and and black boots with a slight wedge  
Favorites: (e.g. Show, movie, actor, song, book, color, food…etc…)  
Book : The black sheep  
Color : Sliver  
Food : amost anything except things that are overly flavor  
Style: Almost kid-like  
Fear: violence, blood, death, being alone, her past  
Weakness: Her attacking skills are pretty weak,  
?Weapons?: a switch blade that she keeps in her hoodie.  
Anything Else: I don't think so**

**Name: Celestia  
Age: 17  
Flock: I would like to be part of Night flock but IDK Can be in Magic  
Position: Any position  
Looks: She has Platinum blonde pixie cut hair, gold eyes, a petite face and a small pointy nose, she is 5'8" and around 60 lbs. She has 4 ear piercings on each ear that are gold and white, she has small feet about 5's. Her wing span is 12' and are creamy white (Secondaries) and pure white (Primaries)  
Personality: She isn't scared to be who she is and likes to lighten people up when they are feeling down  
History: Star was born on the winter solstice at midnight, her parents did not want her so she was donated to the school. There she grew wings and was tortured she also has heard of Luna but has never met her, then escaped and became a rogue then finally joining the Night Flock  
Family: The Night Flock or IDK  
Romance: No preference  
Gender: Female  
Likes: She likes the night and listening too nature, she also can get pretty emotional so she always has her lucky feather on a necklace.  
Dislikes: The school, Blood Flock, Erasers, Being Alone  
Powers: She can create light, and can temporarily heal people when they are touching her, Nocturnal (Of course) and can jump really high(Fast light on her feat)  
Mutation: 3% Snowy Owl 2% white rabbit  
Languages: Canadian/American/Greenlandic  
From: Canada, Vancouver  
Regular Clothes: A white hoodie and gray jeans  
Favorites: My little Pony Friendship is Magic(She likes being the princess, Celestia), Black Beauty(Ironic Right?, Applause by Lady Gaga, Into the Wild, White, slurpees.  
Style: Mostly normal because she is always light on her feet  
Fear: Getting separated from her Flock, she doesn't like being alone, then taken back to the School.  
Weakness: Strategy she is more swift go with the flow type of person  
?Weapons?: She carries a small dagger with her but rarely uses it because she is so swift.  
Anything Else: I hope I am not too late but if I am I am glad you took the time to read this**

**Name: Kai  
Gender: female  
Appearance: long pitch black hair forest green eyes dark green cargo pants  
black tank brown leather belt and red converse. Pale skin and Cupid's bow  
lips( red ) pink cheeks and smallish features except her eyes. Silver wings.  
Night flock.  
Personality: untrusting smart snappy at times good with words quick to find a  
plan. Position is the rebel type. Dark and somewhat quiet and fast learner  
Romance: any cute guy. **

Luna's POV

My slippery hand grasped helplessly at the nearly flat rock wall, my feet dangled below me as my other hand slowly slipped down, farther and farther.

I could hear my friends nervously calling up to me, Kai was telling me I shouldn't've gone free climbing on a 5-13 and I was starting to agree with her. I usually could free climb this with ease, but today I forgot to chalk up my hands, leaving them exceptionally sweaty.

Suddenly my last finger slipped and I tried desperately once again to straggle for a holding, I had fallen down at least five feet then. I could hear my friends gasp and I took a quick breathe before pushing my feet down hard on the steadily moving rock wall and pushed out, sending myself soaring over the small narrow path and over the deep ravine of large boulders and sharp rocks.

For a moment I felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes for a moment before snapping them open and seeing how close I was to the ground.

I then snapped open my wings, you just read that right, wings. On my back. You'll get more on that later after I'm finished falling to my impending doom.

Anyways, I snapped open my wings, well, more like tried to. They were glued shut, I could feel them bristle and pull as I tried to open them up but they refused to give way.

I flailed in the sky, trying to grab on to something, anything! But I was too far away from the wall. I looked down the deep ravine to the pointed rocks lining the bottom. Well, I guess this was the end of Luna Knight. Struck to death by foolishly free climbing.

The deep downs came faster and faster as I fell down, down, down. As I spread my arms out and welcomed death I felt someone swoop beneath me and grab me. I looked slowly at my rescuer and saw golden eyes. Nothing more, I was entrance in his eyes. It was a he, by the way.

Then, as if by an electrical shock, he dropped me, straight into the ravine, but from higher up. Time didn't slow down. I saw his face, mouth slowly forming into an O, his eyes widened as his tan wings beat slowly as well. His light brown hair flowed in the wind as I fell, down, down, down.

And then, I woke up.

I gasped as I clutched my chest. My dreams have been extremely realistic lately.

I squinted against the bright orange sun and looked over my flock, that's what my friend and I called ourselves. There was me, Luna Knight, the leader of our little group; Kai, the rebel one who is extremely untrusting; Celestia, our go lucky girl along with Jaxom, the blue haired go lucky guy. There was Shy who, hence her name, was extremely shy; and Emiko Rumio, Brett, and Twitch, the kick ass kids of the group. Oh yah, and Snowdrop, she's pretty damn kick ass for a blind and mute kid.

Right now we were camping out in the Redwood forest. Tall trees surrounded us as we lay in the soiled ground. Only enough sunlight to make me squint filtered through their thick canopy.

Just to answer you're maybe unasked question, we're the night flock, which means we're pretty much nocturnal mutants. Once again, you read that right, mutants.

We were raised in a hell hole called the school, a torturous place full of torturous chemicals and torturous scientists. No I'm not talking about that school that you nearly fall asleep in during social studies, a school where if you sleep, you're either drugged or in a dog crate, half dead.

Not fun, let me tell you first hand.

I heard a small sob off to my left and was pushed away from my thoughts. My head snapped over to the source of the noise to find Shy, huddled in a tight ball next to a tree.

I got up weakly and walked over to her, my leg limping slightly from the Eraser scratch.

No! Not the ones on the end of that pencil you're holding since you're supposed to be doing your homework, but thought this was better, but a raving, morphing, bloodthirsty, merciless, assholed, experiment from the school. They're like werewolves, in a way.

As I was saying before I had to scratch the top of my vast knowledge of Erasers, I limped over to Shy and sat next to her.

"Hey Shy, what's wrong?" I asked patting her shoulder. She would often cry, I don't blame her, she was taken at an old age, unlike most of us, and lost her best friend/ boyfriend. That may not seem that bad but she was already depressed before that, she takes things very seriously.

"N-nothing." She stammered, wiping her tears away. I rolled my eyes, it was pretty obvious something was wrong.

"Okay…" I agreed, walking away. I took out my laptop and immediately started 'typing'.

"Well you see," Shy started, I smiled and walked back over to her, "I just, hate remembering."

I put my arm around her shoulder as she started crying again.

"Shy…shut up…" Kai said, rolling over in her sleep. She was always a bit rude in the morning. Wait, what am I saying? She's always a bit rude.

Shy started crying again.

"Gah!" Emi said, her blue beanie slightly askew, leaving one of her white and black rabbit ears flipped over and out. Her snow white hair was ruffled and bed headedness was showing.

"It's okay Emi," I soothed, "go back to sleep."

She just nodded in agreement and laid right back down. I smiled slightly.

"You too, Shy." I ordered. She wiped her eyes and sniffled but obliged to my directions.

I sighed and walked back over to my sleeping back, actually taking out my lap top. I opened up the Internet, wifi wasn't needed when you could hack! I quickly started typing in the top bar, looking up the School. You know what I'm talking about.

You also may be wondering, 'why is she doing that(?)' well, dear reader, because I am.

My fingers skimmed over the keys until I had made it to the website, now to get past the firewalls and code names. Once again speeding over the keys, my eyes reflecting the computer screen as I concentrated hard. I heard a snap of a twig and snapped my head up.

Standing up quickly I did a 360 surround check I brushed it off and continued hacking the School website.

I typed in the last pass code, buffalo_wings by the way, and was in. I silently cheered as I looked over the website page.

'Mutants…' blah blah blah, 'chemistry and biology…' blah blah blah, 'plant girl…' blah blah blah, 'experiments'! Aha! That's what I was looking for, experiments. I clicked on it and it immediately opened up a new page of fire walls and access codes.

I inwardly sighed as I began the long journey of, 'click click', 'ding' 'click dash click', 'ding ding ding'! I heard a slight rustle of the bushes to my left. I once again stood up abruptly and creeped over. I slowly kneeled beside the bushes before slashing them open. A squirrel dashed out from in the bush and I let out the breath I don't know I was holding.

I sat down, once again, and began clicking and clacking at the keyboard until I was in, again.

"Okay, okay." I said under my breathe, calming myself down.

I typed in our experiment numbers and pages upon pages of information came up. My eyes widened as I looked at the first page. I clicked through them, my eyes widening even more each time. It was extremely descriptive. All of the experiments done on us, our history, information to the fullest!

Once again looking around, I printed them out. What? I'm a computer genius I can make things like this happen.

Another ominous rustle sounded from behind me but I ignored it. Instead I impatiently waited for all of the papers to print out.

I heard a footstep but brushed it off as sleep depression. I hated staying up during the day.

Suddenly a large hairy hand clamped on my mouth as I tried to scream. A white cloth drenched in chloroform covered my mouth and nose and I slowly blacked out. The hand suddenly got removed but the black spots in my eyes were thick and hard to see through. Slowly making out the figures I think I saw an Eraser and a girl with scarlet red colored hair and one side of her face all green standing face to face.

Even before I could think thanks to my savior I thought, what a stupid hair color.

Oliver's POV

Ah Vegas! The city that never sleeps! Or was that New York? Ah, who cares, as long as its got air conditioning and a swimming pool I'm good.

Right now we were in a casino trying to use our powers to get a jackpot. Ya, powers as in Zap, Zoom, Alacazam! No dipshit, I mean actual powers. Like we can shape shift with a snap of the fingers or cover someone with freezing ice in just a twitch of the eyebrows. Pretty cool huh?

By we I mean my flock and I. I'm Oliver and that's all the info on me you need to know. There's also Cain the only good Eraser made with a bit more wolf DNA than others, then there's Ash with hair to match her name, Ruby the cold hearted uncaring one, Michaela and Mickey the twins who don't take any discipline, Pheonix the raiser and controller of the dead, Lucarious the bender of light -and Pheonix's boyfriend-, and Emerson the fire controlling tiger mutant.

Yep, that's my flock and right now they are playing Paddy Cake.

Well, the twins were at least while the rest of use were trying to get a jackpot, as you already know of course.

"Paddy cake! Paddy cake! Bakers man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Michaela sang as she and her brother clapped along. They broke out in laughter.

Ruby growled and glared at them, her usual self appearing. Ash glared at the present glarer and they fell into a glaring contest.

Cain and I rolled our eyes and continued prodding at the machine.

"Let's just get this over with!" Emerson said exasperatedly before pointing one of his fingers at the machine. A zap of lightening came out so quickly you could barely see it. The machine started rattling before coins upon coins came pouring out into our hands.

"Good job big bro." Pheonix said, patting Emerson's tall head. Yeah they're related and he's the oldest of all of us but I'm still in charge here.

We grabbed the coins and dashed out, seeing some security guards closing in on us.

Throwing the stuff in Mikey's (Michaela's nickname) leather trench we slowed down and walked through the stuffy streets. Michaela had a lot of deep pockets that we kept all sorts of shit in.

"Can we go get some food?" Ash asked, sticking her hands into her jean pockets while kicking a rock with her combat boots.

"Ya! Like…." Mickey said trailing off as a curvy girl with a bikini top and short shorts on walked by.

Michaela punched him in his shoulder. Not playfully but in a way of 'I'm going to beat you up'.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

I smirked and we continued to walk down the block, getting forcefully shoved by people on the streets as we looked at restaurants on the street.

"I've had it!" Cain said as he was shoved by some dude, "I hate Vegas! The streets are crowded and the people are asses! Can we fly somewhere else?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly at the normally calm and collected Cain.

"Ya! We should go somewhere else, we've been here for like, two whole days!" Mikey said excitedly.

"I could use a change of surroundings." I said thoughtfully.

We nodded in agreement and went into the nearest tall building climbing to the roof and taking off, being seen by about seven people on the way up.

Oops.

Finns POV

"Pie, pie, pie, pie! Pie, pie, pie, pie! Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie!" Scooti sang as she mixed up some ingredients. I rolled my eyes, when Scooti makes pie, she turns crazier than she already is.

I'm Finn, the leader of the Bending Flock, as we call ourselves. There's also Sidney who is making the fire leap from the fireplace, Faith who is playing with a small bubble of water, Scooti whom you've already been introduced to, Isaac who is about to pop from Scoots singing, and Willow who is sitting on the floor cross legged and eating a salad. I don't understand how she can just eat salad when there's bacon!

Right now we were in our makeshift house. The earth benders of our group, which actually only consist of Isaac and Willow, made a small hut like place. Then Isaac made a metal stove like thing and a metal pot. Next Sidney, who bends fire, made a small fire in one spot of the hut, which we called the fireplace, and one underneath the metal 'stove' which is why Scooti is singing that song as she cooks that food.

"Scooti!" Isaac snapped. Scooti turned with a face like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Maybe later." Scooti answered before going back to singing about pie.

Isaac rubbed his temples, "I'm going to go outside." He said

"Okay, bye." I answered.

We weren't really doing anything, just sitting there.

"Scooti! Is dinner done?" Sidney asked.

"Almost, the pie is going to be done in…" Scooti started to stay before a beep of a timer that she apparently had went off, "…right now."

She pulled out some bowls of soup and gave them to each of us before sitting on the ground as well.

"Soup." Faith said in a tone that said seriously.

"Well, at least it's not poisonous." Scooti said in the same tone.

Faith shrugged and we went back to eating our soup. Scooti really was a good cook and could whip up anything in just a few minutes. Except for pie, the love of her life, she likes to take forever on that.

Isaac suddenly came rushing in.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"I…heard…talking…in the woods." He said, clutching at the wall.

We rushed out and Isaac directed us to where he heard the voices.

We crept over and stood as still as we could so they could not hear us. I swear we heard the weirdest thing ever.

"And that, Tyler darling, is why you do not stuff a hot dog up your nose."

Vinyls POV

"What would happen if I stuck a hot dog up my nose?" Tyler asked. What an odd question.

The names Vinyl I'm the leader of the magic flock, we do magic, obviously. There's also Tyler, the odd rock music loving potion maker, Aless, the non mutant but still flying blonde, Rayne the theatrical makeup lover, and Spectral Riders out healer of injuries.

"Well, we'd probably get hot dog juice stuck up our noses." Aless answered as she roasted her hot dog on a stick. How ironic.

"Is there actually any proof though?" Tyler asked, taking a bit of her ironic hot dog.

"Probably not, I don't know anyone stupid enough to stuff a hot dog up their nostril." That was Rayne as she held a small mirror up and put her zombie makeup on.

"We should try it." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Spectral asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"So we can see if hot dog juice gets up our nose." Tyler answered in a duh tone.

"Who's gonna do that?" Aless asked, "I'm sure as heck not gonna."

"I'll do it!" I offered. The faces they gave me, they obviously said, 'WTF is wrong with your head?' I shrugged, hot dog up a nose so what?

"Okay!" Tyler said excitedly before handing me a hot dog. I grabbed it and was about to stuff it up my nose before we heard a rustling behind us.

I slowly stood up and checked behind the bushes, nothing. Suspicious.

"Anyways…" I said slowly, "should I…"

"YES!" Tyler and Aless cheered, Rayne rolled her eyes and Spectral followed suit.

"Okay, here it goes." I said unsurely before stuffing the hot dog up my nose.

It didn't exactly make it up and I accidentally took a sniff, getting said hot dog juice up my nose. I immediately pulled the hot dog out of my nostril, which is apparently very flexible, and started snorting and trying to get the putrid juice out of my nose. Everyone else was screaming with laughter.

After I finally got most of it out I shook my head.

"And that, Tyler darling, is why you do not stuff a hot dog up your nose." I said in a fake wise old man voice before we started to burst out in laughter again. Another laugh was added and we quickly noticed it. We shut up and it quickly did too.

I stood up slowly and creeped over to the bushes again. I whipped them back and saw six kids trying to walk away. Tyler leaned over my shoulder and screamed, which caused one girl with stringy blonde hair to scream as well, which caused Aless to jump with fright and when she jumps with fright she jumps five feet and then she stays suspended in the air for about a minute, which caused the six kids to look at her.

I stepped into their point of view, blocking out Aless as Spectral tried to pull her down by her feet.

"Odd dream your having isn't it." I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yes, because all of my dreams involve floating people and blue haired girls sticking hot dogs up their noses." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yay! Me too! Have you had that one when she goes out of the galaxy and eats a starburst?" Tyler asked.

The girl glared at her and Tyler just smiled sweetly.

The boy who looked like he was in charge stepped forward. He had brown wavy hair that goes down to midneck at the back and is shorter at the front, blue eyes, freckled, basically a good looking guy.

I looked at him over my big glasses, exposing my red pink eyes making his blue ones widen a little.

"I'm Jacob and this is Siarra, Marie, Noah, Wilma, and Sarah." He said with his hand out. You could tell by his eyes and the looks a few of the others were giving him that he was lying.

I put my hand behind my back and muttered an incantation under my breathe while spinning my finger around. It's basically an analysis spell. It tells you name and info all resting above their unknowing head. Only the caster can see it.

"No you aren't, your Finn, Sidney, Faith, Isaac, Willow, and Scooti. You call yourselves the Bending Flock because most of you can bend the elements, you escaped from the school and some of you have wings. You're all mutations non the less." I said as if asking them to defy me. Their eyes were wide but they quickly recovered.

"No we aren't." The Finn dude said defiantly. I shook my head, do not defy me!

"Okay, whatever! Lets pretend for a minute you aren't the bending flock. Well, I'm Vinyl and this is Tyler, Spectral, Aless, and Rayne. We're the Magic Flock and we are also mutations, well minus Aless. But of course, you aren't the Bending flock or any of the other flocks and you don't know about this of course. So, now if we open out wings, knock you out and fly off you'll just think of this as a dream won't you? No matter how much the magic proves you wrong you'll stick you your story won't you?" I asked in one breathe. They, once again, stared at me.

"Okay, okay. We are the bending flock we just heard your talking and decided to come and check it out." Finn dude admitted.

"Cool!" I cheered smiling, before sitting down.

"She's a little too trusting." Rayne said as she put the finishing touches on her zombie face.

"Ya, but I'm still awesome!" I called back, the flock, mine, came and sat around the slowly dying fire leaving at least half of the circle empty.

"Are yee gonna sit or just stand there looking stupid." Aless asked in her Irish accent.

They decided on the latter.

**End of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long! Also, next chapter is back stories so if you have a backstory for your charcter please tell me so I can have the main base of it. Hope your characters are how you wanted them! Also sorry it's so crappalicious.**


End file.
